


Dead?  Nah, just taking a little nap.

by HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BTW spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, I can’t stand the sadness, It’s going to kill me, I’m doing the Fandom a favor, Won’t put any more tags due to spoilers.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover/pseuds/HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover
Summary: I love you 3,000 times.





	Dead?  Nah, just taking a little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to deal with my pain. Instead of Tony dying he survives. So yeah, it’s a fix-it fic.
> 
> I couldn’t deal with the pain.
> 
> Also, I was in to much pain to remember the exact words that were exchanged so I tried my best.
> 
> Also SPOILERS!

“It’s okay now Tony. You can rest.” Pepper Stark says to her husband, who had just saved the universe from ending. Tony’s only response was to wease out a breath and close his eyes.

“Is he-?” Peter asked brokenly, followed by a sob. Pepper who already had her hand on Tony moved it towards his face.

“No, he’s still breathing.” Pepper stated after sucking in a sob, pulling her hand away from Tony. “FRIDAY how much longer do we got?”

“30 minutes at the most.” FRIDAY stated out.

“We have to move.” Steve says quickly walking up to where Peter and Pepper are kneeling in front of Tony. 

“But where do we go?” Pepper asks tearing falling down her face, smearing her makeup.

“The hospital.” Bruce said, walking up to everyone around Stark holding his right arm.

“But the next nearness hospital is 2 hours away.” Steve said turning towards Bruce.

“Well what other options do we have?” Questioned Bruce as he pointed around him. “This isn’t exactly the place where you save people.”

“All I know is that we have to hurry.” Peter supplied from his postion on the ground, wiping tears from his face.

“Maybe I can help.” A voice offered up from behind the group. They turned around to see Shuri and Doctor Strange walking up to them. “I can take him to my lab to heal him.”

“But isn’t that farther away then the hospital?” Steve asked Shuri.

“That’s where I come in.” Strange stated as he walked forward. “I can use my sling ring to create a portal to ‘Wakanda’ so we can get Stark there fast.” Pepper stood up and walked towards where Strange stood and grabbed his hands.

“Thank you for saving my husband.” Pepper stated gratefully tears still running down her face. Strange pulled his hands away and started to open up a portal to Wakanda.

“Don’t thank me Mrs. Stark, we didn’t save him yet.” Strange said after he opened the portal.


End file.
